May 4, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 4:52 Flower1470 Hey Silly 4:52 Dragonian King hi lily I IS FIRST 4:53 Flower1470 ugh brb something messed with my computer Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 4:57 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:03 Loving77 hiiii silly You are no longer away. 5:03 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:21 Flower1470 okay im back for now whoops nvm You are no longer away. 5:21 Dragonian King wb 5:21 Loving77 hey pweeb Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 5:22 Loving77 ooo 5:24 Dragonian King ooo 5:29 Loving77 sooo..... You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:36 Dragonian King sooo..... Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:37 Dragonian King wb 5:37 Flower1470 Okay..... I think I'm good..... 5:37 Loving77 Lily that was dumbo of you silly billy :P 5:37 Dragonian King what did she do download another virus? lol 5:37 Flower1470 I have fixed the results of my stupidity :;D Yup :'D* My antivirus warned me but i ignored it hehe 5:39 Dragonian King what was it this time 5:39 Flower1470 it raided my browser all these ads and redirects 5:39 Loving77 I hope it was worth it 5:40 Flower1470 Then I almost downloaded a fake antivirus 5:40 Loving77 0_o 5:40 Flower1470 But Windows itself caught that And wouldn't open it So I found a legit one, and used that to remove it 5:42 Dragonian King (facepalm) 5:43 Flower1470 BUT I FIXED IT My family has had to deal with lots of viruses in the past. That was nothing. :P HERE PEEP HERE'S THE THING NOW LEAVE ME ALONE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KbqRPuQetY 5:45 Loving77 :D You are now away. Silly guess how many episodes of yugioh I have left You are no longer away. 5:51 Dragonian King 15 5:51 Loving77 no 5:52 Flower1470 lol 5:54 Loving77 guessssssssss 5:54 Dragonian King 12 5:54 Loving77 no 5:54 Dragonian King 2 5:54 Loving77 no 5:54 Dragonian King 1 5:54 Loving77 no 5:54 Dragonian King higher or lower than 15 5:54 Loving77 lower 5:54 Dragonian King uhhhh 6 5:54 Loving77 no 5:54 Dragonian King tell me higher or lower 5:54 Loving77 lower 5:54 Dragonian King 4 5:55 Loving77 Close. I have like 3 episodes left 5:55 Flower1470 Well, if you dont include what you skipped 5:55 Loving77 hehehe Like almost everyone dies 0_o They killed all of my favorite characters -_- You are now away. 6:02 Flower1470 @Peep I'm uploading the video to Dailymotion, then I'll put it here 6:02 Loving77 ok 6:03 Flower1470 I may end up trying Yuotube Youtube* I DID IT File:Dark Deck vs Peep You are no longer away. 6:24 Dragonian King what is it ooo 6:25 Flower1470 my first video yaaay Idk whether to use dailymotion or youtube You are now away. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:30 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:30 Chrisgaff OHI I just got back from shopping. :P 6:31 Flower1470 wb 6:31 Chrisgaff And forgot to tell you in Skype Lil. -_- Ty 6:31 Flower1470 np You are no longer away. 6:40 Dragonian King hi chris You are now away. 6:50 Flower1470 youtube may have better quality tho hmm Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:53 Flower1470 I keep disconnecting Silly, you're in charge of the chat log :P You are no longer away. 6:53 Dragonian King ooo 6:55 Flower1470 when i try to fix things I only create more problems :rofl: 6:56 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 6:57 Loving77 i gtg bye 6:57 Dragonian King bye peep 6:57 Flower1470 PEEP WAIT Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:58 Flower1470 darn. ooo She always leaves when I want to talk to her I would just go into the other room and ask her, but I'm too lazy. 7:01 Dragonian King get up and go talk to her you lazy cat 7:02 Flower1470 I wanted her to decide between dailymotion and youtube but she probably shut down her computer already You are now away. 8:11 Chrisgaff G2g, bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 8:19 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. 8:42 Flower1470 I gtg. please remember to grab the chat log before you leave. ttyl You are no longer away. 8:42 Dragonian King okie bye Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014